


Descendants

by MamaRei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ancestors, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Descendants - Freeform, M/M, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Top Uchiha Sasuke, guess who his tattoo artist is, naruto gets a tattoo, this is gonna be so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRei/pseuds/MamaRei
Summary: Naruto, a tattoo virgin, finally gets his first one. But who’s his tattoo artist?





	1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Akatsuki Tattoo, do you know what you're going to get today?"

Looking around the shop, it was a lot to take in, the young man nodded. He held up a large sheet with a very intricate drawing to the blonde haired man who then nodded and took the sheet, inspecting it thoroughly. With a smile, the man flung his hair over his shoulder and shouted.

"Oye Uchiha brat! You busy?"

Said man in question shook his head no.

"Got a customer for ya."

"Bring them here Dei."

"Why don't you come here and give them a tour brat?" The older blonde smirked at the young man on the other side of the counter, who seemed slightly nervous. "He smells like a tattoo virgin, hn!"

Sighing, the tattoo artist hopped from his perch on his table and strode lazily to the young man at the counter. He peeked over his coworkers shoulder at the design he was to tattoo on the young man and gave him a questioning look.

"This is what you want?"

"Yes!" He said a bit too eagerly.

"This is gonna take a long time to do, you know that right?"

"Of course. I don't expect it to be done in a few hours ya know?"

"....if you say so. Once that needle touches your skin there's no going back. It'll be on your skin forever and ever."

The young man put both hands behind his head and flashed a stunning smile to the two.

"I can handle it! I've always wanted my first tattoo to be a big piece and I think that's plenty big ya know?" Letting his arms down at his side, he reached for his wallet. "Is there a down payment or anything? I can do that now if you'd like."

The tattoo artist chuckled.

"Just come to my station. We'll discuss that later."

Nodding, the young man followed the dark haired man that was to put this special design onto his back forever. The man gestured for him to sit in a dark brown leather chair in the corner of his station. He watched as the artist sat on a stool and placed the design on the table and looked it over with a careful eye before speaking to him again.

"Is there anything you want to change or add before I get the stencil drawn out?" He looked up to see the younger man with that large grin on his face.

"Nope, its perfect."

Twenty minutes later he had the stencil drawn out and ready to be placed. The young man told him exactly where he wanted it and once it was in place, he sat in a special chair and waited for the artist to prep his work station. He suddenly felt nervous. This was something permanent. It was something he always wanted! But why was he so _nervous_ now?

"H-hey." He stuttered much to his annoyance. "What was your first tattoo like?"

He heard a chuckle behind him. It somehow calmed him down to hear that deep, silky voice chuckle low under his breath.

"Getting cold feet are we?"

"N-no!" That damn stutter again. "No, I'm not gonna back out. I just want to know what to expect ya know?"

"Well," the sound of the tattoo machine starting up made him jump slightly. "Each person has a different reaction to tattoos. I've had people fall asleep as I tattooed the most painful areas to tattoo as if it was nothing and I've had others pass out from just touching them once with the needle."

He looked back at the artist as he felt his hands adjust themselves on his back to start the tattooing.

"Think you can handle it, _Usuratonkatchi_?"

His eyes grew wide.

"How did you know my nickname?"

"Its a tag you have on your backpack blondie." Another chuckle slipped out. "You haven't even noticed that I started have you?"

He tried his best to look over his shoulder to see where the artist had started but his head was pushed to look forward.

"Don't do that. You're going to mess me up if you keep moving like that."

He frowned but stayed silent. The only sound he heard was the buzz of the machine and the music that played through the shop. He looked around as much as he could to see what kinds of people worked here.

Dei, the long haired blonde from before wore a simple black tank top and tan cargo shorts, and stayed up front to speak to customers that came in and out of the shop. He seemed like a carefree guy who just went with the flow. The tattoos on his arms seemed to tell a story. A story of life and death in the form of art. A sculpture being created, only to be destroyed but celebrated by the masses. it started from his right arm and continued onto his back, then down his left arm. Extremely detailed and colorful, he wondered how long it took to have all that work done. Looking to the left of him he spotted a quiet red head sitting behind the counter out of sight from anyone on the other side. He had a book in his hand and seemed to mind his own business. Only once did he look up, and it was to plant a kiss on Dei's lips before he left the shop shouting about lunch.

A man with bright orange hair chatted with a woman with a soft hue of lavender hair. The two had small pieces of art on their arms and legs, nothing major compared to the male they sat with. The second red head in the building with a very peculiar eye color was covered head to toe in tattoo, starting from his chin down to his ankles. He wore clothes to cover most of them but since summer was quickly approaching the young man could still see a majority of them and man was he jealous of them.

"You enjoying the view?"

He jumped slightly. Honestly, he had forgotten he was getting a tattoo.

"Sorta yeah." He mumbled.

The dark haired man behind him poked his forearm to get his attention again.

"Oye. Whats your name blondie?"

The blonde turned his head and smiled that bright grin of his.

"Naruto! What about you?"

"Hmph, I'm Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" The blonde looked away, seeming to get lost in thought. "Sounds familiar..."

The machine stopped for a moment. Naruto dared a glance behind him and watched as Sasuke filled his tattoo gun up with more ink, wipe off the excess ink from his back and continued where he left off. The buzz from the gun, the comfortable silence between the two and general lull in the shop relaxed Naruto to no ends.

"Ne, Sasuke."

"Hm."

"I noticed you weren't using any black ink. Why's that?"

"The design you gave me was a water color painting. I wanted to stay true to that design so I won't be using any black for any line art." He passed over his spine for a brief moment which made him suck in a sharp breath. "Water color tattoos are my specialty. My older brother is a tattoo artist as well, he's actually the one that taught me everything I need to know about tattoos."

The machine stopped. Naruto could hear the man adjust himself behind him.

"Look here."

Turning, he saw a symbol in the shape of a traditional fan on the smooth paleness of Sasuke's left calf. White splotches of ink surrounded the fan which made it seem like it was done on paper and someone had dripped white paint onto it. It was a beautiful water color piece that had Naruto stunned.

"This is my first tattoo my brother did on me. Notice how there's no outline at all." Sasuke smiled softly as he explained. "It took my brother only an hour. An hour. I was so jealous of how quickly he did it."

"What exactly does that tattoo mean for you?"

Sasuke gestured for him to get back into position so he can continue his work.

"It's the Uchiha family crest. I may not be a full blooded Uchiha like the first Sasuke Uchiha, but I still have pride for my bloodline."

The blonde nodded and hummed in response.

"I think I was... sixteen when I got that one."

"It's amazing. Its such a simple design yet you can tell it holds some higher meaning to it ya know?"

The two talked back and forth about Sasuke's tattoo for a while before the conversation died down. Naruto felt a little awkward at the silence, so he decided to strike up another conversation at the same time as Sasuke.

"Hey-"  
"So where-"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Naruto apologized first. "What were you gonna say?"

"It's fine. I was gonna say where did you get the idea for this tattoo?"

With a tender smile on his face Naruto sighed happily.

"The Nine Tailed Beast in the design is the same one that was sealed inside of many of my ancestors. He was considered to be a horrible Beast, known to wipe out villages in the night before he was sealed inside Mito Uzumaki. Before her passing Kurama, the Nine Tailed Beast, was sealed into the wife of the Fourth Hokage. Kushina Uzumaki was a force to be reckoned with and no one knew that better than Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konoha."

"Yeah I remember them from lessons in school. So you're a descendent of the great Fourth Hokage?"

"I sure am! I'm also named after their son, Naruto Uzumaki! The Naruto before our time grew up with the Nine Tails inside him and went on to become the Seventh Hokage. He's the one that started to expand Konoha into the city it is now. Without him, we wouldn't have the technology we do now."

"Wasn't he a hero in the Fourth Great Ninja War as well?"

"Yeah he was actually!"

Naruto couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Talking about his ancestors always put him in a good mood and he couldn't stop talking about them.

"In the war, he teamed up with one of his long time friends to defeat Kaguya. After they saved the world, the two fought to the brink of death. It was all to bring his friend back home and it worked! I can't remember his name, but his friend became one of his advisors I think. Was it Shikamaru?" Holding his chin with his thumb and index finger, he looked up to the ceiling in thought.

"Yeah I think it was Shikamaru! Anyways, years and years went by peacefully until Momoshiki and Kinshiki interrupted the old Chunin Exams they held. Naruto was captured by them and Shikamaru and Naruto's son Boruto left to save him. The other Kage joined them, but it was the fusion of the Tailed Beast Mode Naruto was known for and the Susanoo Shikamaru was known for that really caught my eye. There's been many different paintings about it, but the one my father painted for me seemed to be the most accurate."

During Naruto's retelling of the tales of his ancestors, he failed to realize the tattoo gun had stopped buzzing behind him. It wasn't until Sasuke threw his head back in uncontrolled laughter did he turn with a small frown.

"What's so funny damnit?"

"That's not how the story goes!"

"What do you mean 'it's not how the story goes!'? Of course it is!"

The black haired tattoo artist clutched his stomach as he laughed harder and harder the more Naruto defended himself.

"Shi-shikamaru was fr-from the Nara cla-clan idiot!" He wheezed.

"W-what?!" Naruto exclaimed. "How do you know?"

Wiping a tear from under his eyes, he calmed his breathing so he could speak without stuttering.

"The Susanoo was a technique that came from a mastery of the Mangekyo Sharingan, which is exclusive to my clan. The one that helped rescue the Seventh Hokage was none other than my ancestor, Sasuke Uchiha who I was named after." He said as he grinned widely. "Shikamaru Nara was known for his Shadow Possession jutsu and had nothing to do with the Sevenths rescue."

Naruto stared at the black haired male before him. He blinked, and blinked again.

"I remembered that wrong?"

He received a nod in response.

"Seems so."

He looked to his design Sasuke had pinned up.

"So the armor the Nine Tails wore-"

"Came from Sasuke Uchiha as they battled Momoshiki Otsutsuki."

"...oh man I feel so stupid right now."

Naruto leaned his chest against the chair and sunk his head into his arms in embarrassment. He could hear the tattoo gun buzzing away and sucked in a breath of pain as Sasuke moved the gun over his spine again. He didn't speak for an hour after that. Neither of them did. It wasn't until Sasuke stopped tattooing did Naruto look up.

"Wait a second..."

"Hm?" Naruto lifted his head and turned to Sasuke, only to immediately look away when his face reddened. The tattoo artist had removed his long sleeve shirt and stared at a tattoo he had on his upper right forearm. Naruto had been so distracted by the faint lines of a six pack and v lines that lead underneath the mans pants that he didn't dare look back up.

"Naruto look at this."

"Do I really need to?"

"Oye idiot, I know I'm hot but I need you to see this."

"I-I never said you were-! Oh... wow."

Naruto looked up to Sasuke who now faced him. The tattoo on his arm looked similar to the armor the Nine Tails wore that he was getting on his back.

"I don't know how I didn't notice it sooner." Sasuke said. "The armor you have on your back is the same one Sasuke used during the War."

"Wait. Wait a second." Naruto ran his hands through his hair in confusion. "You mean to tell me that we both have tattoos of basically the same thing?"

"Not exactly the same, but they're similar."

"...how did you not notice sooner?"

"I was distracted."

"By what?"

The black haired man waited until he had put his shirt on to answer the question. With a small smirk he said, "I was distracted by the handsome man in my chair to notice."

Naruto could feel the heat from his cheek spreading to the rest of his body. Did this man just call him _handsome_?

"M-me? Han-handsome?"

"Y-yes you." He mimicked his stutter on purpose and received a weak glare in response.

"Sasuke Uchiha may have been as straight as a board, but I am most certainly not that Sasuke Uchiha."

"Meaning?"

He could hear the man chuckle behind him as he revved up the tattoo gun once more.

"I'm bisexual Naruto. I like boys and girls."

"I know what bi means jerk."

"Oh do you now?"

"Yes I do! I'm-"

He stopped himself before the next words could come out of his mouth.

"You're what? Cat got your tongue?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's not that. I just don't want to say it out loud."

He couldn't see his face but Naruto knew he was getting a raised eyebrow look from Sasuke.

"Don't want to say what?"

"That I'm...gay." He whispered the last word and hoped no one had heard him.

"That's what you're worried about?" Sasuke snickered softly. "Everyone in here is gay one way or another."

"What?"

"I promise. I have no reason to lie."

Naruto smiles softly. He knew he wasn't lying but for some reason knowing that there were others like him made him happy. It was rare to know someone else who was bisexual or even gay in Konoha. Some of the older citizens frowned upon anyone who didn't have a partner of the opposite sex, so Naruto kept it hidden for years and years. His own _father_ didn't know.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"How much have you gotten done so far?"

"Majority of the body armor is done. I haven't done any shading or anything, just base colors so far. His tails need to be done as well."

"How about we take a break?"

"That's fine with me."

Naruto stood and stretched his arms high above his heads.

"And maybe," letting his arms down by his sides he turned to Sasuke with a sly smile. "We can get together one of these days and talk about our ancestors."

Sasuke's eyes met his and he watched as a grin grew slowly on his face.

"When are you free?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay so what did yall think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke meet up at the park a few days after their first meeting.

"Naruto!"

Said boy looked up at his name being called. He grinned as he saw a mess of onyx colored hair coming towards him.

"There you are!" He said as the male caught up to him. "You've kept us waiting."

"How's your tattoo doing?"

"Oh!" Naruto quickly but gingerly removed his tank top to show him his healing tattoo. It wasn't done of course, it had only been a week since the skilled artist had pierced his skin with ink and it was still very sensitive. He often found himself staring at the unfinished piece while getting ready for his long day at work. "It's still pretty raw, I've been putting that cream on it like you said and man does it work wonders."

The tattoo artist chuckled. "Just wait till it starts peeling. That's going to be a fun process."

"Peeling?" He said with small hint of anxiousness.

Sasuke gave him a small grin, ignoring his question entirely, and crouched down in front of Naruto's companion. "I'm sorry Kura. I didn't mean to keep you waiting." Reaching into his back pocket on his light gray jeans, he pulled out a bag of dog treats.

"I brought these for you to snack on while I woo your master."

Slipping back into his tank top, the blonde pushed his fear back and smiled as the other male scratched his dog underneath his chin. "I'm not his master, I'm his best friend."

"Well someone needs to be someones master, don't you think Na-Ru-To?" His eyes grew wide as Sasuke enunciated each syllable of his name and his cheeks turned bright red as the other man winked. Naruto quickly turned the other direction and began waking, almost running, away from his tattoo artist. He tugged gently on Kura's collar and the loyal dog followed him, as did a laughing Sasuke.

"Did I embarrass you Usuratonkatchi?"

Refusing to answer him, Naruto shook his head and walked a little faster.

"Are you not going to answer me now?"

He shook his head harder.

"Oh come on Naruto. It was a joke."

"Well I didn't think it was funny!" He finally spoke. More like shouted, as a few heads turned to look at him. The confused and disapproving looks he received from his outburst caused his face to redden further. A strong hand on his shoulder made him stop in his tracks. He turned his head slightly to meet Sasuke's gaze. It was very clearly apologetic, he could see it in his endless dark colored eyes, but his jaw was set in a stern frown.

"I didn't mean to make you upset Naruto. I truly didn't." He looked away in shame as Sasuke ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "I forget that you're sensitive to this stuff. I should've known better since we're in public."

Shaking his head profusely, he grinned in embarrassment and rubbed his free hand on the back of his neck. "I shouldn't have overreacted like that... I'm just not use to..."

"My sense of humor?"

"Y-yeah I guess you could say that."

With a sigh, Sasuke looked down at the sudden weight pressed against his right leg. Seeing the red-brown American Stafford-shire Terrier looking up towards him and leaning against him with his floppy ears overturned put a smile on both Naruto and Sasuke's face. Kura stuck his drooling tongue out of his mouth and let it flop to the side, prompting Sasuke to softly chuckle and pat the pup on the head. Receiving an approving yip in response, he looked back up at Naruto.

"Can we forget that happened and continue with our plans?"

He nodded and flashed his bright grin he was known for.

"There's this section of the park for dogs not too far from here. There's also a concession stand as well, maybe we can go there?" He said hopefully. When Sasuke nodded, he turned around once more and headed off towards the designated dog park.

 

* * *

 

The two young men sat in comfortable silence as the warm sun shined onto them. Watching Kura interact with the other dogs carefully, he failed to notice Sasuke staring intently at him. He didn't notice the way his eyes watched the slow lick he took of his cotton candy flavored ice cream, or the almost audible gulp when he licked some melted ice cream off his finger. Naruto, oblivious to Sasukes reactions, shouted at Kura when he got too rough with a Border Collie.

"Kura! Calm down boy!" Was all it took for Kura to calm himself and bow his head in a kind of apology to his newfound friend. With a playful bark the two were at it once again, chasing each other back and forth across the park.

Sasuke, taking note of how well Kura listened, nodded his head slowly.

"How long did it take you to train him?"

Naruto licked up the last of his ice cream and munched on the cone it was served in before he answered. "Not very long honestly. Only a few months, but he picked up very quickly."

"I'm surprised. Aren't most Pit Bulls vicious?"

Use to this question, Naruto laughed it off but gave his usual explanation.

"A domesticated animal is never born good or bad. Those are learned traits from the owner, and depending on how they are raised determines their personality as they mature." Naruto smiled fondly at his dog as he bumped into a French Bulldog on accident and got this new friend to join their game of tag. "Kura is an American Stafford-shire Terrier, which is a breed of Pit Bull of course, and everyone immediately thinks he's going to attack them but he wouldn't even hurt a fly. He was a rescue actually. I was walking home one night from work and saw this small, shaking puppy in a parking lot. I came up to him slowly and he walked right up to me, tail wagging and that beautiful smile Pit Bulls are known for."

Kura wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him and tumbled over the French Bulldog, who slammed into the Border Collie. A sharp yelp was heard from the pile of dogs and each owner ran to their respective dogs. Apologizing profusely, Naruto quickly attached the leash to Kura's black collar and tried to leave but the owner of the Border Collie couldn't let it go.

"How dare you bring that... that beast to the park! He should be put down!"

Naruto bowed respectively to the elder woman and once again tried to apologize but she wasn't having any of it. She continued to berate and belittle Naruto and his companion, but it wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder and a deathly calm voice come from behind him did he straighten his back to stand at full height. Compared to Sasuke, Naruto felt like a rabbit next to a mountain in terms of height. Sasuke stood almost a full head taller than him. It was then that Naruto noticed just how stunningly beautiful Sasuke was. His perfectly tousled dark as night hair contrasted with his ivory skin in such a tantalizing way. He wanted to run his fingers through the soft looking strands of hair that rested just below his jawline. Narutos eyes wandered to the supple lips that were moving but no sound was coming from them. A strong squeeze to his shoulder shook him out of his stunned stupor.

"Let's go Naruto. This..." Sasuke looked the older woman up and down in disgust. "This woman won't listen to reason." Had he been defending him this whole time and hadn't noticed? It seemed to be that way, considering the elderly woman was shaking in rage.

Making sure he had a strong hold on Kura's collar the blonde turned to leave but was stopped at these next words that came from the fuming older woman.

"You tattooed sinner! You deserve to _rot_ in hell where you belong with your soiled skin."

Naruto could feel Sasuke bristle at her words. She must have seen his tattoo peeking out from his tank top. The only one she could have been talking about was Naruto, seeing as how Sasuke's tattoos were covered by his gray jeans and white long sleeved shirt.

The taller male took a step forward until he was directly in front of the woman. He had to look down at her since she was shorter than Naruto. The look of absolute rage coming from his endlessly dark eyes caused her to take a step back.

"Listen here you old hag." His voice sent chills down both of their spines. Naruto's stemmed from attraction at this new side of Sasuke, while the woman's came from sheer terror. "You can talk down to me all you want, but as soon as you talk shit about my friend there's going to be an issue. If I ever see you here again, you stay clear the fuck away from us do you understand?"

He got no response from the woman other than baffled stuttering. Stepping back, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off with Naruto in tow. The blonde could hear the woman screeching to her husband, "Homura are you going to let him talk to me like that?!"

The two walked silently back to then entrance of the park, Kura happily trotting beside Naruto to his left. Sasuke walked to his right and hadn't said a word since they left the dog park. They were now walking towards Narutos car which was parked across the street from the front of the park.

Waiting for the crosswalk signal to change, Naruto spoke.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"...."

"Thanks."

"Don't ever let anyone talk down to you like that Naruto. I'm sorry you had to see me like that, but I do not accept any disrespect towards anyone." Naruto looked up at Sasuke and watched as his shoulders dropped and his body relaxed.

"Sasuke I'm not gonna lie," he stood on his tiptoes, cupped his hand around his ear and whispered, "that was pretty hot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love pit bulls so much they deserve more love. Also, Nart and Sauce got to spend a somewhat good day at the park. I wonder what’s gonna happen in the next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

“Neji you don’t understand, this guy is something else.”

Naruto, dressed in a tattered pair of gym shorts, his upper body bare, paced back and forth in the living room of his shared home. “He’s…” Tan hands flailed in the air for a moment trying to find the right words. “So mysterious, and he’s connected to my ancestors!”

A single brown eyebrow raised in curiosity. “Your ancestors?” Neji asked slowly. “What makes you think that?”

“I don’t ‘think’, I know this.” Naruto said matter of factly. He turned his back to Neji, his work in progress tattoo visible for all to see. “We had a talk about it the first time I was there. The Seventh Hokage fought with the survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke Uchiha, against Momoshiki and Kinshiki, and when things got rough they fused their respective powers together to get this beast!”

He turned to now fully face Neji, taking a seat on their old wooden coffee table.

“And get this,” Naruto said. “He’s named after the Seventh Hokages Shadow.”

Neji slowly nodded his head, a skeptical look gracing his almost regal features.

“Well, that certainly is interesting.”

“That’s what I’m saying! But besides that, man Neji you have to meet this guy. Even someone as straight as you would go gay for him.”

“Oh yeah?” Neji scoffed. “I highly doubt that.”

“C’mon Nej,” said man scowled at the shortened version of his already short name. Naruto knew he hated it and would often be on the receiving end of a shoe being thrown when he said it, but he still used it just to get a rise out of the brunette. “You have to come with me today.”

“I have to?” Neji folded his arms across his chest. “Pray tell, what makes you think that I have no other choice but to accompany you at a tattoo parlor while you thirst for your artist?”

Naruto sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck. He didn’t really have an answer other than the fact that he missed hanging out with his best friend. The two had known each other for years, since high school when they were paired up for a science project. At the time Naruto thought Neji was a little stuck up for his own good, most would agree with him, but over time he had loosened up. They often joked about his snotty personality much to Neji’s chagrin.

If Naruto was being honest, he wanted Neji there so he didn’t slip up and say something stupid that would cause the tattoo artist to avoid him.

Ever since the incident in the park, Naruto couldn't help but play the events in his head over and over. The way his heart had stopped when Sasuke bristled at the old woman's words, the outright attraction he had felt when said man affectionately pet his best canine friend. Sasuke had this… gentleness underneath that strong outer shell he wore and Naruto wanted to see more of it.

Alas, Naruto wasn’t the best flirt nor was he one to think sharply on his feet. He even had surprised himself when he told Sasuke how hot it was that he had defended him.

That thought made his cheeks burn.

“Oh come on Neji, one day wouldn’t hurt! Besides, I’m only going in for an hour or two, then we can get lunch.”

Neji tilted his head to the side at the mention of food.

“My treat.”

“When are we leaving?”

Naruto jumped up from the coffee table, a fist in the air, and heard a sickening crack from below.

“Ignore that.” He said quickly when Neji leaned over on the couch to get a better look at their ancient piece of furniture. When a pale eyed glare was turned up towards him, Naruto could only give him a weak apologetic smile before he escaped upstairs, a loud and carefree laugh in his wake.

“We leave in half an hour so hurry up model boy!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome to Akatsuki Tat- Oh!” Deidara or as Naruto called him as did the others, Dei, flashed a pearly white grin the second he recognized the blonde. “Naruto! Good to see ya bud.”

“Hey Dei.” Naruto flashed him a grin that showed in his eyes just how happy he was to be back.

“Sasuke ready for me?”

Deidara nodded his head towards the back.

“Head on back. He’s been waiting.”  
Naruto started to make his way towards the back but stopped when he realized he hadn’t introduced his friend. Going through the typical pleasantries, Naruto left Neji to his own devices once he started inquiring about piercings. The man always had a fascination with them but could never bring himself to get one.

Waving hello to the other artists in the parlor, Naruto made his slow arrival to Sasuke’s station. Sasuke sat with a sketchbook in his hands, shavings from his charcoal vine stick staining his ivory skin. Naruto almost felt bad when he knocked on the short wall Sasuke rested his back against, breaking the concentration he had.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” He said with an apologetic half smile.

Sasuke shook his head, his stained hand waving Naruto’s worry away.

“Don’t be sorry.” He said simply. “I’m gonna go wash my hands so go ahead and get ready.” Sasuke flipped his sketchbook closed and placed it on the chair he has been sitting in, then making his way towards the restroom.

Waiting for Sasuke to return, Naruto couldn’t calm his curious mind as he looked around the parlor.

His gaze wandered from a woman with shoulder length lavender hair coaching a young teen and her mother through the process of taking care of her new nose piercing. It was only a small stud on her left nostril, but the girl was practically beaming. The mother nodded her head in response to the others words, a hand rubbing her daughters shoulder lightly. Naruto smiled softly at the image.

He wondered if he would look good with a piercing like that, or any piercing of that matter.

Was Neji rubbing off on him?

“Naruto, you ready?”

“Huh?”

Naruto jumped slightly when Sasuke seemingly appeared in an instant.

“I said are you ready?”

“Oh! Yeah I’m ready, sorry.”

The edge of Sasuke lips turned up.

“What has you all jumpy?” He said as he slipped on his latex gloves.

Naruto nodded his head towards the mother-daughter duo. “I saw that girl with the nose piercing and started daydreaming. Like, would I look good with a nose piercing? Or or,” Naruto held one arm in his hand by the elbow, the other tapping at his bottom lip in thought. “What about a tongue piercing? Those are pretty hot, and I’m not the best looking guy but I think a tongue piercing would look pretty good on me.”

The sound of Sasuke’s snicker broke his train of thought. “Do you always mumble to yourself like that?”

“Ah, not all the time.” Naruto said, slightly embarrassed. He tended to get lost in his own world at times and no matter how hard he tried to refrain from doing that in public, sometimes he couldn’t help it.

“At least you don’t have to live with him.” Neji had finally made his way to the two, a card for the shop in his hands. “He talks to his dog like he’s an actual person.”

“Hey! Kura loves listening to me!”

Neji rolled his eyes which made Naruto stick his tongue out at the man. “How can anyone bear to listen to your non stop chatter at three in the morning?”

Before the two could go any further Sasuke clapped his hands together to get their attention.

“Okay lovers, let's leave this for the bedroom.” Sasuke gestured for Naruto to lay on the massage table he used for his clients. “Naruto if you wouldn’t mind laying down this time.”

The blonde nodded and laid on his stomach, his chin resting on his hands.

“For the record, Neji has a girlfriend.”

Sasuke only hummed in response. Naruto felt him prep his back by sterilizing the area, giving him a quick tap on his shoulder to let him know he was starting. The buzz from the machine was a slight shock the instant it touched his skin, ebbing quickly into a dull familiarity.

“How ya feeling?” Sasuke said from behind him in a low voice after a few moments. Naruto could hear the concentration in his voice and resisted the urge to turn his head to glance at him.

“S’kay.” He mumbled. “Not as intense as the first time.”

“It’s looking good actually. You’re taking good care of it.”

“Thanks!” Naruto beamed. “It’s a little hard to get my entire back coated in that cream you recommended to keep it from drying out but I figured out a way.”

“You seem nimble enough to do so.”

Not sure whether that was a compliment or not, Naruto just nodded his head. He looked up to Neji with a small grin.

“You gonna get any piercings Nej?”

“Quit calling me that.” Neji snapped back. “I’m gonna get my dick pierced.”

“...”

“Not really, idiot.”

Naruto slapped his hand against the table lightly. “I can’t ever tell when you’re joking!” He felt a pinch to his side and hissed.

“Quit moving so much, you’re going to make me mess up and I’m sure you don’t want that.”

“Okay okay, I’ll chill.”

“Thank you.”

The three men exchanged few words after this. Naruto tried his best to keep still during the session and found it easier when he let his eyes take in his surroundings.

The red haired man from before, the one with the strange purple eyes, sat shirtless facing him in a chair as the woman with lavender hair etched away at his skin. Since Naruto couldn’t see what she was tattooing he could imagine to his heart's content what it could be. Maybe it was a floral piece or even something memorable like a portrait. Or maybe it was scriptures. Something like a poem that he kept near and dear to his heart or the encouraging words of a loved one that passed.

Naruto wondered if Sasuke had any other tattoos other than the ones he was shown last time. The one on his upper arm intrigued him, but he decided against inquiring about it and instead let his eyes slip closed as the man permanently stained his skin.

 

* * *

 

 

“...ruto.”

“Mmm…” Naruto swatted away the annoying voice. He wanted to sleep.

“Naruto, wake up.”

“Leave m’lone.” His words were slurred just slightly. “Tryna sleep.”

“I have other appointments coming Naruto. If you want to sleep with me I’m sure we can make arrangements, but this isn’t going to work I’m afraid.”

“Huh?” Naruto raised his head enough to take in his surroundings. He came eye to eye with Sasuke and had to hold back on jumping up in surprise. “Damn, I really fell asleep?”

Sasuke nodded.

“I’m so sorry…” Naruto lifted his heavy body up and off the table, his neck stiff from the position it had been in during his nap. “How embarrassing.”

“It happens, although I’ll admit it doesn’t happen often.”

Sasuke had a cool look to his features as he spoke.

“You’re done for today. There shouldn’t be no more than two sessions left until we’re done.” The man nodded his head towards the mirror behind Naruto. “Take a look.”

Naruto made his way towards the mirror, a gasp escaping him.

The tails were now complete, all shading and coloring bringing them to life. More shading was added to the body armor itself. The way Sasuke was able to bring this tattoo to life for him, after years of striving for this, filled him with a raw gratitude.

“It looks amazing…” He breathed. For once, he was at a loss for words.

“There’s still the details of the face and sword left as well as the wisps of purple flames from the design.” Sasuke came to stand beside Naruto. “I think this is my best work yet.” He mumbled to himself, but Naruto heard him clearly.

“I can't believe I have this on my body.”

“Well it’s there, forever now.”

Naruto faced Sasuke with the biggest smile he could muster.

“You have no idea how grateful I am. Really, this is like a dream come true.”

The edge of Sasuke’s lip turned up just slightly. Naruto had to blink a few times to see if he saw it right, but as soon as he did it was gone. He knew he hadn’t imagined it.

“If you want to show me how grateful you are, how about a date?”

...what? Had Sasuke just… he didn’t, did he?

Naruto blinked. Once. Two times.

It wasn’t until he saw Sasuke shake his head lightly and turn away from him did he force himself to stumble over a response.

“I mean- what? I-I…”

“Tongue tied?”

“N-no! ...Maybe?” Naruto unconsciously rubbed at the back of his neck, his face quickly turning pink. “I just… don’t know what to say I guess.”

“Say yes and I’ll meet you at Ichiraku’s tomorrow night at 9.”

Ichiraku’s? Naruto had only been there once before, but that was years ago. He tried to remember if he had liked the food or not but couldn’t. He was a child the last time he had been there.

Maybe going with Sasuke on this date could be a good thing. His friends were always nagging him to get out there and explore the dating scene, but being a closeted gay man in a city like Konoha made it a little hard to find love. Yet, here Sasuke was, openly bisexual and willing to take him on a date. But he was his tattoo artist, wouldn’t people think he was sleeping with the man for free tattoos? Naruto knew the only thing that should matter was what he knew to be true, not whatever other people twisted in their own minds but he couldn’t stop those thoughts from bouncing around in his overactive mind.

Being so lost in thought, he missed the inquiring look Sasuke gave him when he didn’t answer. Sasuke genuinely wanted to know more about Naruto. He was an… intriguing character of sorts, and all Sasuke wanted to do was pick his brain and find out why he felt so unabashedly attracted to the man.

“What do you say, Naruto?” Naruto met Sasuke’s gaze and felt a chill roll down his back. That look Sasuke was giving him…

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Naruto hesitated, thinking before settling on the right words.

“I’d like that, yes.”

Naruto gathered his things, gingerly placing his shirt back on, and found Neji talking with the lavender haired woman he had seen from earlier once again talking about piercings. Bidding the other artists goodbye, the pair made their way to a nearby fast food joint for Neji’s as promised lunch. However, Naruto couldn’t shake those onyx eyes from his mind.

That look of pure unfiltered desire shine brightly in those infinitely dark eyes. Yet Naruto could see it clear as day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, it’s been a while. But finally, here’s chapter three! I hope it’s good enough for you guys.
> 
> I’ve been going through a rough patch in life lately which is the reason for the cease in updates. Things are looking up now so hopefully I can start pumping out new chapters soon. I can’t promise they’re gonna be back to back, but they’ll come. It might take a while between each chapter so please bear with me.
> 
> I’d love to know what you think of this chapter and of the story so far!


End file.
